


Breaking the Rules

by The Morningstar Adventures (JosieRuby1)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: azrael's blade, goddess's world, switching universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/The%20Morningstar%20Adventures
Summary: Azrael returns to earth looking for her blade and travels to her mother's universe and back to learn another way to redeem herself. Lucifer make a life changing decision.





	Breaking the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> As always, co-written with Tom Ormerod, who encourages my caffeine problem.

**Breaking the Rules**

Azrael showed up at Lucifer’s penthouse unannounced as ever. Lucifer asked immediately, while pouring two drinks at his bar “It wasn’t just for Ms. Lopez that you returned, was it? You’re here for me as well, aren’t you?”

“We both know why I am here, Lucifer,” Azrael replied. “Where is my dagger? I know you were the last person to have it.”

Lucifer turned to her, the drinks in his hand. “It was too dangerous to remain here on earth.” He paused awkwardly, “I… threw it away.”

“Threw it away… Where did you throw it away?” Azrael asked, aghast.

“Do you know where Mum is right now?” Lucifer replied with his own question, holding out one of the drinks for her. She refused it and Lucifer rolled his eyes and put it down, sipping at his own. When she didn’t reply, he continued. “She was going to destroy everything if she had been allowed out into this world or into Heaven. It wasn’t fair to send her back to Hell. There was only one place she could go. Nowhere.

“I used the dagger to create this new universe, then I threw the dagger in after her.” He concluded.

“How is it able to cut through reality itself? It can kill anyone, including celestials but it cannot do that.”

“That weapon is much more powerful than you ever knew, sister. I was chosen to wield it as the flaming sword.” Lucifer explained. “The weapon that can cut through anything.” He took a seat, finishing his drink.

“So, how do we get there?” Azrael asked, already having an answer of her own. She continued, not waiting for a reply. “I could go down to Hell and give myself the touch of death. The touch casts you from your current plane. If it happens down there, I will be cast out entirely from this universe.”

“Why don’t you do all of this in Heaven? Hell is a dangerous place, sister.” Lucifer raised an eyebrow at her.

Azrael crossed her arms and frowned. “Yeah. About that…”

Lucifer sat forward, “Oh this is going to be interesting. Do continue.”

“Having lost my blade, I feel that I am no longer worthy of my place there,” Azrael explained. “I need to redeem myself, like you did.”

Lucifer softened, but not by much. He stood up and said. “Well, good luck Ray-Ray,” before walking out.

**

Azrael stood in the corridors of Hell, surrounded by the ash and brimstone. She shuddered and thought how terrible a place this was for Lucifer to have spent millennia alone. She knew she had no choice and crossed her arms across her chest and channelled all her power into her hands. She pressed down on her shoulders, and watched as Hell fell away beneath her. Hell was a vast and crumbling city fading away into the void, everything was broken and beyond help or hope. It was desolate and desperate, and so lonely.

But she kept going, the flat plane of the universe she knew becoming evermore curved the further she moved from it. She perceived the shape of a cone, the whole universe rotating around Heaven. Hell itself was at the very edges, a circular rim as far away from Heaven’s light as is possible to be. As she kept moving, she started to see the fringes of other universes, rotating without heavens.

Asherah’s universe glowed with a deep angry red that Azrael recognised as her Mother’s. She opened her wings and flew towards it. As she got closer to it, it’s curvature began flat and she honed closer and closer to its core, until a place resembling her own Heaven began to materialise in front of her. This was where Asherah now lived. And she was there waiting for her daughter.

“Hello, Mum, I’ve missed you.” Azrael spoke first, truthfully. She did not want to waste any time retrieving her blade. “I’m sorry this happened to you, but I need my dagger back. It’ll be safe with me, and I need it in Heaven. You don’t want another one of your children to fall, do you?”

“What are you going to do when you’ve got it back?” Asherah asked, ignoring the jibe.

“I’m going to leave straight away. I can’t stay here.” Azrael said. “I don’t belong here.”

Asherah could not keep the devastation from her expression or voice, “All I wanted was to see my children again, you are not going to take that away from me again. You’re staying here, Azrael.”

Azrael stared at her mother for a moment before responding, when she did she was calm and collected. “I do not belong in this universe, I will be getting my dagger and returning home. Father will be wanting me back soon. Do not anger Him”

“You choose him over me?” Asherah asked, with disbelief in her voice.

“I choose redemption and the home I know over forever running from my mistakes.” Azrael said, with slightly less composure.

 Asherah shook her head. “Then embrace the fall.” She said each word slowly with aggression behind them. She cast her daughter out of her universe.

Azrael was flung back into the universe she knew, violently falling towards Earth, barely conscious. Unlike Lucifer, her older brother Amenadiel was watching from the Silver City and flew down to catch her. He landed, in Lucifer’s penthouse with Azrael in his arms. She recovered consciousness but needed help to stand. Supporting Azrael beside him, Amenadiel knowing he needed Lucifer, ran to the elevator. The moment the elevator doors opened in the club, Lucifer turned to look unaware that anyone had been in the penthouse to come down. He was amazed to see Azrael crashing down the steps towards him calling his name, Amenadiel close at her tail.

**

Several hours later, Azrael had started to recover when Maze walked in, the half mask hiding her true face on, having been called by Lucifer. He explained the situation to her, unable to keep his anger at his mother out of his voice.

“You should have sent her to Hell, Lucifer,” Mazikeen said, regarding Asherah. “She didn’t deserve what you gave her.” She sighed and turned to Azrael, “The less time you angels spend on earth, the better it is for us.”

Mazikeen drew her dagger, holding it out in front of her for Azrael to take. She said, “Surely you’ve worked it out by now? The Blade of Death is any blade that you channel your power into. It doesn’t have to be that one. It can be this, all you need is to fight in your mind, not in your body. Channel all you’ve got into the blade before you know you’re doing it and your instincts will keep you alive.”

Azrael stood and took the blade from her. It felt powerless when she first held it. Mazikeen kept her eyes on Azrael as she took the mask off and Azrael panicked at the demonic face. She swung the blade in front of her to protect herself, stopping it centimetres from Mazikeen’s throat. Mazikeen deflected the blade.

“Do you think you’re ready now?” She asked the angel. “Can we get rid of you? I don’t want to be babysitting you forever.”

Azrael nodded in agreement, saying nothing. She flew to the Silver City. When she returned, she followed the scent of the souls that had had enough and wanted to sleep now. To free them was her job and she flew through the city, leaving the remnants of people’s souls behind her, rising in thin columns into the sky.

She landed on a high tower, looking over the Silver City. The Angel of Death was back.

**

Several months passed by and Lucifer couldn’t get the idea of Asherah’s universe out of his mind. Despite how callous his mother remained, it was a universe without his father. He couldn’t shake the desire to go there, to be away from Him forever. He spent many long nights trying to figure out how he could break the rules of Heaven and Hell to get there. He knew he could only do it if he felt he did not deserve Heaven or Hell. The devil inside him would forever draw him to Hell, no matter what he did, no matter how much he felt he did not deserve it. It was as though he was the keeper of the devil. With time, he begun to realise that he had another power in him, one that could resist the monster. His wings. He begun to wonder if it was possible to resist that pull and escape this universe entirely.

He needed help and called upon Gaudium, his most trusted ally when it came to breaking the rules. Gaudium didn’t need any convincing. Lucifer took off, holding Gaudium by the arm. When they reached the celestial plane, Gaudium looked around, able to perceive where Hell was by the darkness in his soul vision. He pushed Lucifer in the opposite direction as they spun, resisting the gravity of that place, drawing them further out than either of them had ever been. They broke through the celestial plane and as Azrael had, they made their way to the Realm of Asherah.

When Lucifer arrived, he flew around to drop in silently on the lives of himself and his friends in this universe without God. An incredible envy rose up in him and he resolved to drop his soul here and remain away from his father, forever.


End file.
